Worlwide
by CarmelaLake
Summary: Short oneshot, songfic. How does James cope on his one year tour away from his girlfriend?


**Hey guys! Yes I know, this story is like really short and probably not very good, but it was my first oneshot. So please review and tell me what you think. Also, check out my updated profile. I posted my two Polyvore accounts, and also a collection on Polyvore that has all of my covers, including this one. So, enjoy(:**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

It was around 2 AM on a Monday morning when out of nowhere I had heard my cell phone ring. I knew my boyfriend, James, was on tour with his band, Big Time Rush and I couldn't go with them since it was a yearlong, world tour. I looked at the caller-ID, knowing it couldn't be him but sure enough, when I saw the picture of me kissing him on the cheek, I realized it was him and I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, trying not to sound groggily. I could almost always pretend he hadn't woken me up when he actually did.

"Belle!" he exclaimed and I winced from the sudden sound. I sighed and rolled over in bed so I wasn't leaning on my arm and making that fall asleep.

"Hey" I said softly, cuddling into his side of the bed. I could hear Carlos and Kendall fighting over something stupid and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. It was just like them.

"Wait a minute. How was you're day today? Good? Bad?" He asked and I laughed, shaking my head. He was blabbing again, like usual for him.

"It was amazing, better now that I'm talking to you" I yawned, involuntarily and I heard James sigh on the other end of the line and I about did a face palm.

"Wait, did I wake you up?" He asked and I giggled. He was one of the few people I couldn't actually lie to. I tried, and it came out the truth. It didn't work at all.

"Kinda.." I trailed off. He sighed as I heard him yawn also.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to go to sleep. You know you calm me down whenever I talk to you. I just called to talk. I miss you" He said. I smiled softly and cuddled closer to his side of the bed, as if he was laying right now and I let out a soft, "aww"

"I miss you too. You have no idea" I whispered. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of our apartment at Palm Woods, a place we shared ever since I had gotten emancipated from my parents when I turned 16.

"Well, we'll be together soon. I promise we'll just pick up where we left off as if I had never left." He promised. I grinned and nodded.

"Alright. Well, it's 2 AM. I need to get to sleep Jamie. I love you" I said, completely and totally truthfully.

"I love you too Belle. Goodnight, sweet dreams" He said and I mumbled a soft "Goodnight" before hanging up the phone and going back to sleep.

[I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR]

James had been touring in almost all of the world and he was currently at Dick Clarks New Year's Eve special and they were going to preform Big Night, but for some reason, he couldn't get Belle, or the song Worldwide out of his head. When it was time for them to go on, he whispered to Kendall if they could do Worldwide and Kendall agreed. James was at a mic first and he took it out of the stand and looked right at the camera, knowing Bella would be watching.

"We had originally planned to sing Big Night, mainly because that's what this was, but we had decided to change it up a little bit. We're preforming a song that's dedicated to all of our girlfriends. From me, Belle. This is for you" And Worldwide began.

Belle had been watching the TV, waiting to see her 4 favorite guys to come on and sing one of her favorite songs by them. She grinned and had her eyes glued to the screen, watching when James came on. She listened to his speech and practically melted. She was practically bawling when the song started and she sighed, finally calming down. She watched as every once in a while he winked at the camera, and Belle knew that he was winking at her. He remembered, and he still cared.

[I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR] [I3BTR]

James was sitting backstage after a concert, signing autographs. They had ended the set with Worldwide, in hopes of somehow, someway, Belle had come to the concert. He had seen many pretty girls at the signing. He had to admit it. He was a guy, there were pretty girls. But the beautiful one that had his heart was nowhere to be found. He sighed when it was over and he spotted a familiar brunette and his eyes widened. He turned to Freight Train and sighed. "Can you go get that girl?" He asked, pointing her out. James had a bad feeling that maybe he was wrong. But when Freight Train brought her back, it was her. Belle smiled and ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her tight.

"I missed you" he whispered in her ear, for the first time in little over a year.


End file.
